The disclosure relates to vehicle interior systems including cover glass and methods for forming the same, and more particularly to vehicle interior systems including a display and/or touch panel with a curved cover glass and methods for forming the same.
Vehicle interiors include curved surfaces and can incorporate displays and/or touch panel. The materials used to form such curved surfaces are typically limited to polymers, which do not exhibit the durability and optical performance of glass. As such, curved glass substrates are desirable, especially when used as covers for displays and/or touch panels. Existing methods of forming curved glass substrates, such as thermal forming, have drawbacks including high cost, and optical distortion and/or surface marking occurring during curving. Accordingly, there is a need for vehicle interior systems that can incorporate a curved glass substrate in a cost-effective manner and without the problems typically associated with glass thermal forming processes.